Street Dreams
Street Dreams is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Lyrics Ooh... Ooh... Again in the night we go into the world unknown, just let us go I know that I'm breathing slow, inhaling smoke, I just awoke A bottle of pills I'm choking down with dancing demons all around But I'm hearing sounds and I know I'm hearing voices now With all the buildings crashing down, it's Armageddon again I'll drink the poison from the crown and make a toast to the end For all the kids and all the ones and even some who've just begun To feel the pain 'cause they can't stand to stay awake I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me Ooh... Ooh... I saw you walk into a room, I saw a face I thought I knew And all along, it was true, it was me, it wasn't you I asked myself if it's the truth, a guilty conscience isn't proof A fingerprint? Well, what's that do? 'Cause gasoline can burn that too So hide your knives and save yourself, it's just you, there's no one else Will I change? The time will tell; why can't I dream? What is this hell? So maybe I should stop this time and draw the line and see the light But it's too late, I can't this time, I've lost my mind, so say goodnight I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me I see the trees burn along with all my memories I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me Ooh... Ooh... If I lay my head down, will you admire (Ooh...) The way I can close my eyes tonight and burn my conscience for the choir? Who's to judge who's insane? Watch it all wash away Save us from what we've made, it doesn't die, it only fades If I can't feel, there isn't pain, another day and it's all the same I always pray I never change, it seems to me we're all to blame Push your matches, no more rain, burn this fucking world today I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me I see the trees burn along with all my memories I'm losing all my sanity I can't hide from the voice that speaks inside of me Ooh... Ooh... Background vocals *Da Kurlzz shouts "just let us go", "I just awoke", "and I know I'm hearing voices now", it's Armageddon again", "a toast to the end", "who've just begun", and "'cause they can't stand to stay awake" behind J-Dog. *Da Kurlzz shouts "streets", "burn", "sleep", "I'm", "sanity", "I", "trees", "burn", "memories", "I'm", "sanity", and "I" behind Danny on the choruses. *Da Kurlzz shouts "I thought I knew", "it wasn't you", "conscience isn't proof", "'cause gasoline can burn that too", "there's no one else", "what is this hell", "stop this time and draw the line and see the light", and "I've lost my mind, so say goodnight" behind Charlie Scene. *Da Kurlzz shouts "who's to judge", "wash away", "it only fades", "it's all the same", "we're all to blame", and "burn this fucking world today" behind Johnny 3 Tears. Original version The original version of the song has Da Kurlzz singing "Na, na, na/Na, na, na/Na, na, na/Na, na, na, na, na" instead of Charlie singing "Ooh.../Ooh..." However, when Da Kurlzz sings this line a voice modifier is used, making his voice sound very high-pitched like a child's. During Johnny's verse, the beat drops and a drum solo is played behind Johnny's rapping. Original demo version The original version of the song had a demo version made, which is the same as the original version. Da Kurlzz sings with his normal voice, with the voice modifying feature dropped. The drum solo in Johnny's verse is replaced with the normal instrument playing behind his rapping. Also, when the song starts, a sort of tribe drum is played. Demo The demo of the released version has slight changes made. Da Kurlzz's singing is replaced by Charlie and Danny singing "Ooh.../Ooh...," which is replaced by just Charlie singing "Ooh.../Ooh..." in the released version. Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Don Gilmore - production Trivia *This song has the most versions of it released to the public. *Da Kurlzz shouts in the background throughout the song to apply back-up vocals for the other members. He does the same thing on Apologize. *This is one of the only released songs that you cannot find an original hard copy of, with the others being Christmas in Hollywood, Ghost, and I Am. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Bonus tracks Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2011 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Don Gilmore